forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boltsmelter's Book
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 34 | debut = July 9, 2015 | released = August 1, 2015 | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = 1491 DR | setting = Mulmaster | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 1 – 4 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Black Heart of Vengeance | followed_by = Harried in Hillsfar | source = dmsguild.com }} Boltsmelter's Book is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Mulmaster, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 1 - to 4 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Aleksei • Borri mac Rogni • Bredna mac Hilda • Chaab • Dornal Whitebeard • Evelina Plaksina • Frosya Shuvalova • Furgis Boltsmelter • Hada Forgebreath • Kalda Purefist • Murssvayas Dhuurniv • Olisara Lightsong • Oster Ironhand • Radomir Panin • Saerol Danonbryl • Sark Toliver • Seranolla • Sirge Wintermelt • Sunni mac Grunna • Thorbal Longstone • Vlada Rybakov • Yegor • Yulian Ryakhin • Zern Xerkstil ;Creatures: :Drow • Dwarf • Earth elemental • Earth genasi • Gargoyle • Giant octopus • Forest gnome • Half-elf • Halfling • Half-orc • Hook horror • Human • Moon elf • Piercer • Steam mephit • Water elemental • Water weird • Xorn :Archomental • Fire giant ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Oster's Stables :;Region: Moonsea • Underdark :;Settlements: Mulmaster :Earthfast • Szith Morcane ;Magic: :;Items: ''Aramesha's wisdom • Medallion of thoughts :;Spells: Absorb elements • Acid splash • Alarm • Alter self • Blade ward • Blur • Chill touch • Cloudkill • Cure wounds • Dancing lights • Darkness • Detect magic • Disguise self • Dispel magic • Divination • Earth tremor • Erupting earth • Evard's black tentacles • Expeditious retreat • Faerie fire • False life • Fireball • Fly • Friends • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guiding bolt • Haste • Hold person • Ice knife • Identify • Illusory script • Invisibility • Lesser restoration • Levitate • Light • Mage armor • Mage hand • Magic missile • Magic mouth • Maximilian's earthen grasp • Meld into stone • Melf's minute meteors • Mending • Minor illusion • Misty step • Mold earth • Poison spray • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Ray of frost • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Shatter • Shield • Silence • Sleet storm • Slow • Speak with dead • Spider climb • Spirit guardians • Spiritual weapon • Stoneskin • Thaumaturgy • Tidal wave • Transmute rock • Web ;Organizations: :Cult of the Black Earth • Cult of the Crushing Wave • Hammers of Moradin :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Bane • Loviatar • Moradin • Ogrémoch ;Ships: :Indigo Wings Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2015 Category:Works by John Rossomangno Category:Mulmaster adventures